


Propagación de sangre

by cempa_suchil99



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: A lot of countries, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, RusMex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cempa_suchil99/pseuds/cempa_suchil99
Summary: En un mundo postapocalíptico de zombies donde América es el único continente completamente sobreviviente. México es comandante de una división de extracción que se dedica a buscar sobrevivientes en los demás países. Entre buscar la cura para el virus o una vacuna que evite ser infectado, México se encuentra con problemas familiares y amorosos por igual que lo llevaran a hacer cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado ser capaz de hacer.
Relationships: Italy/Spain (Anthropomorphic), Mexico/Russia (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Portada hecha por @thedoesntbreathone al igual que ella nombro este fic.
> 
> Se que esta largo el prologo pero facilitara el flujo de la historia si les explico la historia desde el inicio del brote.

Creemos todo empezó en India. El segundo país con la mayor población del mundo, o al menos lo era. Primero lo escuchamos en las noticias. Al principio solo se creían casos aislados de personas volviéndose locas, perdiendo cualquier vestigio de cordura que pudieran tener.

Cuando los casos aumentaron, India lo trato de cubrir diciéndonos, a los países y a los medios de comunicación, que era terrorismo y que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Todos le creímos y algunos países ofrecieron su ayuda. Una semana después empezó a haber casos en los países vecinos a India.

China fue quien lo encaro en una junta de la ONU. Nos enseñó videos sobre los infectados y empezó a listar los síntomas que padecía cada uno de ellos. Al inicio sonaba como un virus normal. Empezaba con fiebre, respiración laboriosa, para ser seguido de ataques al corazón o fallos en varios órganos.

Una vez que llegaban a ese punto, los infectados morían para despertar de nuevo. Una vez que despertaban, lo hacían sin cordura ni inteligencia y terminaban atacando a todo aquello que se moviera.

India acepto las acusaciones de China y termino explicándonos más a detalle el asunto. Los infectados no morían, entraban en una catalepsia que afectaba sus habilidades motrices básicas. Debido a la falta de oxígeno se creía que el cerebro perdía funciones importantes tratando de sobrevivir, dejando como única parte sobreviviente, la de alimentarse.

También nos confesó que no sabía cómo se había creado y que tampoco tenía una cura para ello. Sabían que varios pacientes habían sido atacados por los ya infectados, pero también había casos de personas adultas entrando en la misma catalepsia, sin padecer anteriormente ninguno de los otros síntomas.

Varios países al ver la similitud que tenía con el COVID-19, empezaron a entrar en pánico. Ese virus, a pesar de solo haber matado al 1% de la población mundial, había dejado una gran cicatriz en todos ellos. En especial en USA.

Aquella pandemia, lo había marcado permanentemente, dejándole marcas en el cuello por toda la opresión y las muertes que vivió su población durante ese tiempo.

Tan grande fue su miedo de que volviera a pasar aquello que cerro todas las fronteras de América. No solo me refiero a USA siendo llamado por los no americanos, me refiero al continente completo junto con Antártica. Planeaba cerrar cualquier posibilidad de que el virus llegará al continente.

Obviamente todos nos rebelamos ante esto. No era correcto vivir en el pasado y mucho menos íbamos a ser mandados por otros países, menos USA. Tuvimos una larga discusión entre todos los países americanos y al final del día USA salió de aquella habitación amenazándonos que o cerrábamos las fronteras con los demás países o él se aseguraría de que no entrara nadie.

Como americanos, sabíamos que las palabras de USA no se debían de tomar a la ligera. Todos los países americanos pusimos nuestro ejército en las fronteras, bajo la instrucción de que al más mínimo avistamiento del ejercito gringo, se diera orden de fuego a discreción.

Pero USA nunca movió su ejército hacia nosotros. Sabíamos que algo se traía entre manos, pero no estábamos seguros de que, hasta que sucedió. Un vuelo de Alemania a México había sido derrumbado antes de que llegara al golfo de México.

México y Alemania pusieron una demanda en contra de USA, pero ONU no pudo hacer nada ante esto. USA había logrado derribar el avión antes de que volara sobre territorio mexicano, por lo que ONU no podía declarar actos de guerra por parte de USA en contra de cualquiera de los dos países.

Mientras USA cumplía su amenaza las cosas empeoraban en Asia. El virus ya se había logrado expandir por toda Asia meridional, parte de Asia Central y la parte del Sudeste Asiático conectado directamente con el continente.

Todos reportaban que las personas infectadas directamente padecían los mismos síntomas, mientras que ya había casos de personas teniendo accidentes graves o mortales cayendo en catalepsia, para despertar igual que los infectados.

Israel y China siguieron los pasos de USA. China cerro su frontera con toda Asia, exceptuando Asia Oriental y Rusia. Mientras que Israel cerro sus fronteras por completo, empezando a construir un muro alrededor de su territorio. La muralla llegó a medir cinco metros para cuando el virus llego a Asia Occidental.

Esto solo avivo el pánico entre los países, entre el pánico y los americanos sin poder salir del continente, empezamos a tener juntas a distancia como en los años del COVID-19. La mayoría de los países habían cerrados sus fronteras con el continente asiático. Lo que era Rusia y Egipto mantenían un frente militar ante Asia.

La primera vez que escuchamos la palabra zombie, relacionada con el virus, fue cuando llegó a la frontera de África con Asia, en Egipto. Apenas empezó la junta, Egipto pidió tener la voz y fue cuando nos informó de lo que había visto con sus propios ojos en las líneas fronterizas.

Nos contó sobre como personas infectadas se acercaron sin miedo alguno a la frontera, incluso después de mandar amenazas hacia ellos. Nos dijo sobre como cuando cruzaron la línea fronteriza dio la orden de fuego a discreción y nos dijo como con sus propios ojos veía que los infectados seguían caminando a pesar de tener varias heridas de balas en su torso.

Una vez llegaron hasta sus soldados los empezaron a atacar, buscando morderlos. Los infectados no eran más de cinco personas, pero incluso así tres de ellos habían logrado llegar hasta sus soldados e infectar a dos de ellos. Vio como uno de sus soldados moría desangrado y entraba en catalepsia para despertar a los 5 minutos y empezar a atacar a sus demás compañeros.

Egipto nos dijo que había perdido a siete de sus hombres y tres de ellos, al ser infectados, se quitaron la vida disparándose en la cabeza. Esa fue la primera vez que escuchamos como podíamos detenerlos. El cerebro dejaba de funcionar, ellos también.

Egipto por tres meses se mantuvo firme protegiendo a África del virus. Con lo que no contaban era que no toda África había cerrado sus fronteras con Asia. Una vez que el virus entró a África este se empezó a esparcir a gran velocidad por el continente.

Varios humanos latinos que se encontraban en el extranjero pedían regresar a América y después de días y días de insistencia por parte de Brasil y mía, USA al fin cedió y solo permitió la entrada a americanos.

De inmediato empezamos, varios de mis hermanos y yo, a redefinir quienes podían ser americanos. Empezamos a aceptar cualquiera que tuviera descendencia americana o que tuviera relación alguna con uno. Empezamos a dar doble nacionalidad a personas de países extranjeros con la única condición de permanecer en nuestros países por 3 años.

Después, India cayo. No fue en una gran explosión, un comunicado en las noticias, o si quiera, por el mismo país. Nadie podía lograr comunicarse con India o con alguien que estuviera adentro de India. Fue como si hubiera dejado de haber gente viviendo en ese territorio.

En cuanto los primeros casos se empezaron a propagar por Europa y Oceanía, los americanos tuvieron una junta donde decidieron brindar apoyo a sus familiares en distintos continentes. USA mando un comunicado a UK, Francia, España, Portugal, Australia, Nueva Zelanda, Filipinas e Italia, el último por su matrimonio con España, de que eran bienvenidos ellos y sus ciudadanos a América.

Filipinas por su parte decidió quedarse con los demás países del ASEAN, mientras no llegará algún caso a las islas del Sudeste Asiático. Mientras que los países europeos y australianos de inmediato empezaron a tomar vuelos directos a América, dejando solo parte de su ejército resguardando su territorio.

Por toda una semana tuvimos vuelos comerciales hiendo y viniendo entre nuestros países sin descanso. El ejercito aéreo de cada país, incluso se vio forzado a ayudar a trasladar gente entre países.

Por primera vez, toda américa estaba unida. Nos estábamos ayudando entre nosotros para poder acoplar a la mayor parte de población, de los otros países, equitativamente. Toda parecía marchar bien y eso nos debió haber hecho dudar.

USA, Brasil y yo nos habíamos convertido en los principales países al mando en América. USA confiaba plenamente en cualquiera de los dos, yo siendo su mejor amigo desde pequeño y Brasil, convirtiéndose en gran amigo de ambos, tras la segunda guerra mundial.

USA se encargaba de los vuelos que salían del continente y se aseguraba de que puramente viajaran personas que estuvieran ubicadas en los países ya admitidos. Para la entrada al continente decidimos que solo se podría entrar a América por un solo país como una medida de seguridad extra, para los que ya estaban en el continente.

Brasil quedo como encargado de los vuelos que entraban al continente, por su frondosa selva, ya que a fuerza un extranjero necesitaba otro vuelo interno o tomar un navío, para salir de aquel país. Brasil se aseguraba que todo el que entrara estuviera libre del virus, ninguna marca, ningún síntoma y si tenían alguno, eran aislados por dos días, saliendo al tercero.

Ya sabíamos que si después de tres días no había caído alguno de ellos en catalepsia era signo de que no era el virus que estábamos buscando y si seguían con síntomas eran llevados a un hospital para ser tratados por cualquier otro virus que tuvieran.

Por mi parte me toco el alojamiento de los extranjeros y que los recursos estuvieran bien distribuidos entre los países. Que hubiera suficiente comida, agua y recursos para poder vivir cómodamente, al igual que mantener la comunicación entre países.

Me encontraba en Haití por el momento. Estaba asegurándome que los países caribeños contaran con el alojamiento adecuado y que no les faltara nada. Haití era el último país por revisar. Nos encontrábamos en camino al puerto debido a que todos los aviones estaban siendo utilizados en los desplazamientos de Europa y de Brasil, cuando a Haití le llego una notificación.

En un hospital se encontró un paciente con el virus. Fuimos de inmediato al hospital y una vez en él nos dirigieron a una habitación que tenía un cuerpo en el piso. Tenía tres disparos en su torso y uno en la cabeza. En el mismo cuarto había otras cinco personas. El jefe de seguridad a cargo, un doctor y tres enfermeras.

El paciente había estado luchando contra el cáncer por cinco años y ellos ya sabían que estaba en sus últimos días, el hombre ya no se podía mover. Había estado la última semana bajo entubación y sin contacto alguno con personas externas al país.

La familia había firmado la petición de eutanasia y lo desentubaron para ponerle el sedante. Diez minutos después había despertado. Se levanto sin problema alguno y empezó a atacar al personal del hospital. El jefe de seguridad llegó a la habitación y le disparó tres veces en el torso y hasta que le disparo en la cabeza el paciente dejo de moverse.

De inmediato empecé a preguntar por heridos a lo que solo una enfermera asintió. Le explique lo que sabíamos hasta esa entonces del virus, con Haití de traductor y la enfermera entendiendo lo que le estaba pidiendo asintió. Mire al jefe de seguridad y este apunto a la cabeza de la enfermera, pude ver como la mano le tembló unos segundos y después disparo.

Puedo recordar el salir de la habitación y caminar por el pasillo del hospital. También puedo recordar ver a un paciente atacar a una enfermera y empezar a morderla y comerla enfrente de nosotros.

Después de ahí lo único que recuerdo son escenas de lo sucedido. Haití y yo tratando de salvar gente y a la vez matar a los infectados con las armas que portábamos.

Disparar mi arma y darme cuenta que ya no tenía más balas. Recuerdo que agarré lo primero que mi mano encontró y con eso empecé a golpear a los infectados hasta que se dejaran de mover.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos peleando, ni cuantos fueron a los que matamos. Lo único que sé es que lo siguiente que recuerdo bien es a Haití en el piso, sujetándose el cuello para evitar el flujo de sangre.

Ambos estábamos discutiendo que debíamos hacer. Si lo dejaba vivir, no sabíamos si esta enfermedad afectaba a un país, pero si lo mataba de la misma forma que a un infectado tampoco sabíamos que iba a pasar con su gente y su cultura.

Al final, Haití decidió ser usado de prueba y ser sujetado a una cama. Llame a USA y Brasil para que vinieran de inmediato y mande a una persona a encontrarme el historial de cada uno de los pacientes que no mostraran herida alguna, que no fuera de balazo.

Cuando USA y Brasil llegaron ya había leído los historiales de 35 pacientes de las 196 infectados que habían sido confirmados no tener ninguna herida en su cuerpo. La mayoría eran haitianos y uno que otro americano, ningún extranjero. Por lo que entendía la mayoría al menos llevaba una semana en el hospital luchando por su vida.

Cuando USA y Brasil entraron al cuarto donde estaba, se asustaron ante Haití gruñéndoles y tratando de liberarse de la cama. Había durado 5 minutos en catalepsia antes de despertar, como el virus que decía Egipto, como un zombie.

– ¿Qué paso aquí Mexi? – pregunto USA una vez comprobó que Haití no se podía liberar de sus riendas.

– En vez de morir, las personas están entrando en catalepsia, de ahí que India no supo cómo se generó el virus y mucho menos de dónde venía.

Brasil levanto la mano en frente de él evitando que pudiera decir más – ¿Como que en vez de morir?

– Llevo 35 pinches casos y todos ellos son americanos, ningún extranjero. Todos estaban aquí por causas naturales y estaban a punto de morir, pero en vez de eso los cabrones despertaron infectados. – dije mientras señalaba a Haití en la cama.

USA y Brasil voltearon a ver a Haití, el cual seguía tratando de ir por ellos, sin logro alguno.

– Es una teoría, pero creo que hay algo en el aire que solo se activa una vez que a tu cuerpo le da el patatuz, evitando que mueras y en vez entres en catalepsia – ambos me miraron horrorizados.

– Fuck – dijo USA entrando en pánico – ¿Estás seguro? Pero en tal caso ¿por qué hasta ahorita tenemos casos de este tipo?

Brasil puso la mano en el hombro de USA para calmarlo – Si esto empezó en India y es como dice Mex, entonces apenas debe de estarse propagando el virus por América.

Asentí a lo que decía Brasil, pero USA claramente no estaba ligando los acontecimientos.

– Si el virus está en el aire y, digamos, se originó en la India, entonces debería tardara unos seis meses en llegar ese mismo viento a nuestro continente. Tomando en cuenta que primero tiene que pasar por África – le explique a USA y al ver que iba a decir algo lo detuve, ya sabía que iba a decir – yo sé que estamos en el quinto mes desde que se reportaron los primeros casos en India. Eso solo significa que el pinche viento va más rápido de lo usual.

USA asintió hacia mí y se peinó con sus manos tratando de organizar sus ideas.

– USA, tenemos que avisarles a los demás países. Tenemos que aumentar la seguridad en los hospitales y aislar casos mortales, pero ya wey – dije levantándome y sujetando su cara entre mis manos para que me viera, tratando de transmitirle la urgencia del asunto.

USA asintió y de inmediato convoco a una junta. ONU había sido hospedado en Estados Unidos y al ser aun el mediador entre todos acepto al instante. Haití fue trasladado a una facilidad de investigación en la cual solo altos operativos de los tres países estaban permitidos y se dio la señal de aumentar la seguridad en hospitales y aislar pacientes terminales.

Una vez reunidos todos, ONU me dio la palabra para contarles a todos lo sucedido. Varios países confirmaron tener sospechas similares y empezamos entre todos a idear planes de contingencia ante esta situación.

Después de la junta decidimos, entre los tres, cancelar los vuelos extranjeros hasta que pudiéramos tener un plan de contingencia seguro ante los pacientes terminales. USA prometió que en cuanto resolviéramos este problema tendría permiso, al fin, de implementar mi programa.

Desde hace un mes, le había estado insistiendo a USA que me dejara tener un programa de extracción en los demás países para rescatar a los otros países y a cualquier otra persona que no estuviera infectada.

Por fin USA le estaba abriendo las puertas a todo aquel que estuviera vivo y no infectado, después de todo, que caso tenía evitar la entrada a extranjeros, cuando todos estábamos ya portando el virus.

Las juntas entre países empezaron a ser menos juntas y más reportes de estado. Conforme pasaba el tiempo cada vez se iban conectando menos países a los reportes. En América tuvimos cinco incidentes relacionados al virus, pero al final, logramos controlarlo.

Después del quinto incidente decidimos poner hospitales diseñados específicamente para pacientes terminales en cada país, diseñado de la misma manera que una cárcel donde solo pudiera haber dos pacientes por habitación, con máxima seguridad, y completamente visible la habitación para el personal del hospital. La mayoría de este personal eran médicos portando armas y unos cuantos soldados por protección extra.

Una vez resuelto el problema de nuestra seguridad tuvimos nuestra primera misión. Era en Europa Central tras una llamada de emergencia de Alemania solicitando un avión de evacuación. Alemania cayo a los siete meses y lo único que nos quedaba era poder evacuar a la mayor cantidad de ciudadanos posibles.

Después de varias discusiones entre países se decidió que España, Italia, los trillizos, los gemelos y yo, seriamos los países que irían en el primer rescate. USA aparte nos proporcionó con otros dos aviones con ocho soldados cada uno.

Alemania nos había dicho que se había logrado resguardar en el edificio del Reichstag y que estaba con otros diez países y unas treinta personas más. Sabíamos que, al estar el edificio en la capital, lo más probable es que sus alrededores estuvieran infestados de zombies.

Ante esto, habíamos diseñado un plan. Ningún avión tocaría tierra y bajarían seis miembros por avión. Los miembros que tocaran suelo, debían lograr entrar al Reichstag y trasladar a todos los refugiados al techo, donde los estarían esperando los tres aviones de carga.

Esta era nuestra primera misión y todos sabíamos que iba a haber grandes bajas al no saber con qué nos enfrentábamos en realidad. España decidió dejar piloteando el avión a los gemelos, por su gran comunicación entre ellos y yo sabía que por ser los más jóvenes de los latinos presentes.

En cuanto el edificio del Reichstag estuvo a la vista, España dio la señal para que los aviones los dejaran unas cuantas calles antes de llegar al Reichstag. Cuando todos los agentes tocaron tierra empezamos a avanzar hacia el edificio. Ahí fue donde aprendimos la primera lección para sobrevivir en aquel nuevo mundo. Mientras más grande el grupo, más atención llamas.

Para cuando llegamos al Reichstag, solo quedábamos los países y otros tres agentes. Al ver que la puerta principal estaba bloqueada físicamente, empezamos a romper uno de sus grandes ventanales, lo suficiente para que cupiéramos a través de él.

Todos pudimos pasar, excepto los dos agentes que habían estado cubriéndonos, mientras entrabamos. Una vez adentro, tomamos las indicaciones que nos había dicho Alemania para llegar a la sala donde se encontraban.

No sabíamos si había zombies adentro. Por lo que tratamos de ser lo más sigilosos posibles. El problema empezó cuando llegamos a la planta donde estaba la sala. Tomamos las escaleras y al yo estar al frente, fui él que se asomó al pasillo, para checar que no hubiera zombies.

De inmediato me regrese, el piso estaba infestado de zombies. Bajamos un piso y entramos a una sala. Ahí contactamos a Alemania y le dijimos sobre nuestra ubicación. España y Alemania estuvieron dando ideas ida y vuelta hasta que me harte de escucharlos discutir.

Sabia dos cosas. Uno, teníamos que llevar a toda esa gente al techo y dos, teníamos que alejar a los zombies lo más posible de los refugiados, si no, no iban a sobrevivir por ser un grupo tan grande.

Al terminar de recalcar esto di, mi idea. Había estado pensando en ella y era descabellada, pero era la única que se me ocurría.

Necesitábamos usar a alguien de señuelo para que los zombies lo siguieran fuera del edificio y así dar tiempo a los demás del equipo para poder llegar al techo y abordar a los refugiados. Si nuestra primera lección era cierta, ese país, tendría oportunidad de sobrevivir y nos mandaría su ubicación en cuanto encontrara un lugar seguro.

España acepto mi idea, con la única condición de que el fuera el señuelo. Todos tratamos de rehusarnos y empezó una nueva discusión. De repente escuchamos la puerta de la sala abrirse y volteamos para ver como Italia salía de la sala y empezaba a hacer ruido. España salió corriendo detrás de él, no sin antes decirnos a los cinco restantes que nos quedáramos ahí.

Al final España e Italia lograron desplazar a los zombies fuera del edificio y una vez que dejamos de escuchar pasos afuera, salimos, los trillizos, el agente sobreviviente y yo hacia la sala. Una vez pudimos entrar a la sala, empezamos a trasladar a todos escaleras arriba hasta el techo. Lo que no se nos había ocurrido, era checar por síntomas en los refugiados.

Uno de ellos venía infectado, y al convertirse mordió al agente sobreviviente. Mientras todos estaban en shock viendo como era comido por el zombie, me acerque a él y corte el cuello del zombie con mi machete. Sabiendo que el agente se iba a convertir también, tome su placa y también termine cortando su cuello.

Una vez llegamos al techo empezamos a abordar a los refugiados. En cuanto todos estaban a bordo del avión di permiso para despegar y mandé a América a los otros dos aviones.

Tome el lugar de Cuba, que era el que estaba al volante del avión y nos comunicamos con España. Italia y él estaban a salvo y habían encontrado una casa segura que estaba cerca del edificio. Fuimos de inmediato a esta y a pesar de estar a una altura complicada pudimos rescatarlos.

En cuanto llegamos a América, todos fuimos revisados de no padecer ningún síntoma, ni ninguna herida. Me reporté de inmediato con Brasil y USA y les conté lo sucedido, al igual que di un reporte escrito para dejar archivado.

Una vez terminada la junta, pedí los aviones más rápidos y agiles. Les dije que solo habría un equipo y avión por rescate, al igual que se debía contar con alguien experto en el terreno y un médico por equipo.

De inmediato se hicieron los cambios necesarios y una semana después ya estábamos listos para regresar. Esta vez solo iba a haber un avión. USA le dio a Cuba y Puerto Rico, otro trabajo con respecto a la seguridad en América, pero fueron sustituidos por Antártica, como médico, y por Alemania, al venir directamente conmigo y pedirme ser parte del grupo de rescate.

Durante dos meses anduvimos viajando por Europa, África y Oceanía. Para esa entonces USA también pidió a Colombia, Ecuador y Venezuela, como parte del equipo de seguridad en América.

Egipto y Costa Rica los sustituyeron. Egipto había probado tener suficiente experiencia sobreviviendo en África y Costa Rica había demostrado ser más ágil que sus hermanos mayores.

Al noveno mes, recibimos una señal en Filipinas. USA hasta esa entonces no nos había dejado contestar ninguna llamada de rescate en Asia, pero al ver que esta señal era de Filipinas, nos mandó de inmediato a rescatarlos.

Junto con Filipinas estaban la mayoría de los países del ASEAN y entre 70 a 100 personas. Por desgracia algunos de los países del ASEAN estaban infectados o ya en estado zombie.

Al ser enfrentados con la misma decisión que con Haití, decidimos trasladar también a los países infectados y zombies. Teniendo que dejar a los habitantes de aquellos países por su propia seguridad y prometiendo regresar por ellos.

Los infectados y zombies fueron trasladados inmediatamente a la misma facilidad donde se encontraba Haití y los demás fueron reubicados en los países caribeños, al tener los climas más cercanos a ellos, excepto Tailandia. Tailandia se convirtió en parte de mi grupo al tener experiencia con conflictos armados.

Al mismo tiempo que Tailandia ingresaba a mi equipo, España e Italia se iban. Un solo equipo no bastaba para todas las personas que necesitaban rescate y gracias a los continuos rescates que habíamos tenido, habíamos podido rescatar a varios países de diferentes continentes.

Además, al ver como varías misiones habían terminado mejor teniendo a dos agentes en tierra, también nuestras tácticas de rescate cambiaron.

Así fue como me quede al mando de cinco equipos, una división completa, cuatro de ellos eran exclusivamente uno para cada continente y el quinto venía siendo mi equipo, el cual se encargaba de rescatar a los demás países. Ya fueran infectados, no infectados o zombies. USA temía que estos, convertidos, pudieran poseer una amenaza más grande para todos a largo plazo.

Cada equipo termino contando con cinco a seis agentes aéreos y dos agentes terrestres, exceptuando el nuestro con solo agentes aéreos.

En Europa, España e Italia habían quedado como agentes terrestres y como agentes aéreos fueron los 5 hermanos nórdicos, Dinamarca, Finlandia, Islandia, Noruega, Suecia y como médico del equipo, Estonia.

En África, los agentes terrestres fueron los gemelos Senegal y Camerún, y como aéreos fueron Chad, Angola, Sudáfrica, Madagascar y como médico a Somalia.

En Oceanía Kiribati y Vanuatu fueron los agentes terrestres y como aéreos Australia, Nueva Zelanda, Palaos, Nauru y Tonga como médico.

Después de un mes más, con permiso de USA, pudimos rescatar suficientes países para tener el equipo de Asia, conformado por Laos y Brunéi de apoyo terrestre y Filipinas, Malasia, Yemen, Siria, Irak y a Indonesia como médico del equipo.

Todos los equipos se conformaban de puros países, después de ver en nuestra primera misión que para los zombies, les era más atrayente la carne humana a la carne de un país.

La nueva táctica que se iba a implementar era simple. Los agentes terrestres se encargaban de encontrar sobrevivientes en su continente y en cuanto los encontraban mandaban una señal a América para que su equipo aéreo fuera de inmediato por ellos. Mientras su equipo aéreo venía en camino, era el trabajo de los agentes terrestres, poder encontrar un lugar alto y resguardado, donde pudieran recogerlos.

Después de un año solo seguíamos en pie los países en América, China, Rusia, Suiza, Israel y Corea del Norte. Éramos los únicos que habíamos logrado mantenernos ante los brotes constantes que surgían en el interior de los países y ante las amenazas de los ya infectados.

Conforme paso el tiempo USA creo un edificio en México, donde todos los países se quedarían a vivir, para estar en constante contacto entre ellos y estar al pendiente de todo lo que se tenía que hacer en el continente.

Después de un año y medio desde que el virus se propago, perdimos a Rusia, de la misma forma que perdimos a India.


	2. Capítulo 1

México se despertó al oír la alarma sonar. Sin abrir los ojos tomo aire y lo dejo salir, preparándose para un nuevo día. Se levanto de su cama y fue a apagar la alarma del cuarto. Saco su sudadera del casillero, se puso sus tenis, agarro su machete y se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto.

Antes de salir, volteo a ver la cama vacía al lado y paso la mano delicadamente por la cobija con la bandera de su hermano menor, Costa Rica. Escenas empezaron a aparecer en la mente de México y antes de que pudiera tener una imagen nítida volteo la cabeza hacia la puerta, respirando fuertemente.

Una vez su respiración volvió a la normalidad apretó el botón que abría su puerta y salió de su habitación. Una vez su puerta se cerró detrás de él, se dirigió hacia su área en el complejo. En cuanto entro volteo alrededor y sonrió.

Como todos los días, los países se encontraban en diferentes estados de somnolencia. México no los podía regañar por ello, después de todo, eran los únicos que se reportaban a las 6 y la única división en el complejo que tenía horario 24/7 debido a que nunca sabían cuando tenían que volar a una misión.

México aplaudió para llamar la atención de todos los presentes y una vez que la tuvo puso una sonrisa en su cara y los saludo a todos.

– Buenos días carnales ¿listos para empezar otro bonito día?

México pudo escuchar varios quejidos y uno que otro suspiro, pero al final todos lo saludaron. Sin más México se fue directo al fondo del área y abrió la puerta que daba directo al hangar de los cinco aviones más rápidos y nuevos que USA tenía.

Abrió la compuerta del hangar y salió a la pista de despegue. Se estiro y se quedó viendo el amanecer, mientras los demás de su división lo alcanzaban. Una vez vio de reojo a Alemania a su lado volteo hacia arriba y este asintió hacia él.

– En formación muchachos – dijo México volteando detrás suyo y una vez que vio a toda su división formada detrás de él, asintió para sí mismo y empezó a trotar en medio de Alemania y Antártica.

Una vez que ya le habían dado una vuelta a la pista, México miro a sus espaldas y sintió orgullo al ver que ninguno de sus países andaba cansado. Miro al frente y empezó a acelerar el paso, para empezar a correr.

A pesar de tener diferentes estaturas todos llevaban el mismo paso, después de todo, ese ejercicio era para que todos aprendieran a funcionar como una sola unidad. La tercera vuelta era la que era libre y en cuanto volvieron a dar la vuelta México dio la señal.

– Ahora si cabrones, patitas pa´ que las quiero – grito México a todo pulmón y con una sonrisa en su cara empezó a acelerar.

Varios países empezaron a alcanzarle el paso, pero México solo se rio y apretó el paso. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, podía sentir el viento correr en su cara y despeinar su cabello.

México siempre ha sido buen corredor, siempre que salía con sus hermanos al jardín, solía retarlos a correr con él. Siempre terminaba ganando, pero a él no le importaba ganar, lo que le importaba era esa sensación de sentir el viento correr en su cara, esa sensación de sentir que estaba volando.

Desde pequeño, México había soñado con poder volar y una vez que aprendió, en la segunda guerra mundial con el escuadrón 201, nunca dejo de hacerlo. Pero México, a pesar de volar como si el avión fuera una extensión de él, soñaba con volar con sus propias alas.

Una vez México termino su vuelta, llegó a la entrada del hangar. Apenas estaba iniciando primavera en México y a esa hora de la mañana aún estaba fresco afuera. A pesar de esto México se quitó la sudadera en cuanto empezó a ver a los otros llegando, no quería que se llenara de sudor con el entrenamiento.

Una vez todos estaban al frente del hangar empezaron con su rutina de ejercicio. Para cuando terminaron ya eran las 7 de la mañana y ya era hora del desayuno.

Todos se fueron a las regaderas que tenía incluida su área y antes de poder ir al comedor se pusieron todos los dispositivos con los que los había armado USA, al ser los únicos en salir del continente y nunca saber cuándo los iban a necesitar.

México se fue acompañado de su equipo al comedor. Estaban conversando entre ellos, o como a México le gustaba decir, estaban chismeando. Tailandia les estaba contando sobre Indonesia. Todos los países del ASEAN sabían que tenía un pretendiente, pero solo Filipinas y Malasia sabían quién era, cuando escucharon un golpe seco en uno de los pasillos.

Tailandia deja de hablar y todos se quedaron quietos, esperando escuchar alguna voz seguida del ruido. Después de unos segundos de no escuchar nada cada uno saco su arma predilecta y se encaminaron hacia el pasillo del cual provenía el sonido.

Egipto era el que estaba al frente del grupo y una vez que estuvo en la esquina volteo hacia México para recibir órdenes. México conto hasta tres con sus dedos y cuando subió su tercer dedo Egipto se giró hacia el pasillo extendiendo sus dos khopesh en frente de él, poniéndose en forma defensiva.

Egipto de inmediato se enderezo y los volteo a ver, negando con su cabeza. Tailandia, quien era el que estaba más cerca del pasillo, asomo su cabeza y cuando se giró solo encogió los hombros. Salieron los demás hacia el pasillo y solo vieron una cubeta vacía en el piso, enfrente de una puerta.

La puerta estaba cerrada y no se veía la luz prendida ni se escuchaba algún ruido adentro. Alemania se puso enfrente de la puerta y México al lado de la puerta. Tailandia se puso del otro lado y asintió hacia México.

México tomo aire y una vez que lo soltó asintió hacia Alemania. Alemania, con sus pistolas apuntando hacia la puerta, abrió la puerta de una patada. Tailandia de inmediato se asomó con sus dagas a la defensiva, pero el cuarto estaba obscuro.

México, desde su posición, vio algo dirigirse hacia Tailandia y por instinto movió su machete hacia el atacante, tratando de defender a su amigo. Todo paso demasiado rápido. México escucho un grito, vio rojo, blanco y azul y después solo escucho algo caer al suelo junto con un líquido siendo derramado.

– Hijos de la chingada ¿qué fregados estaban haciendo? – dijo México, con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora, al ver que estuvo a punto de matar a uno de sus hermanos.

México solo podía quedarse parado al ver la escena enfrente de él. Paraguay se encontraba en el suelo con una cubeta de pintura azul encima de él, manchando su uniforme, mientras Uruguay se encontraba detrás de su cuate, tratando de levantarlo.

Una vez que ya estaba levantado Paraguay, este se trató de quitar la pintura con sus manos y al ver que no pasaba nada solo agarro la parte de debajo de su camisa, mostrándosela a su hermano mayor.

– Vez lo que causas, mi ropa está hecha un desastre.

– ¿Un desastre? ¡Un desastre! Te pude haber matado cabron y tu preocupándote por tu playera – dijo México mientras le daba de zapes a Paraguay.

Uruguay se puso enfrente de su cuate y con manos enfrente de él, trato de aplacar a México – ¡Vo! Solo tratábamos de hacer una broma.

México levanto una de sus cejas, sabiendo que ninguno de los cuates podía aguantar mucho en silencio bajo esa mirada. Al final Uruguay fue el primero en ceder.

– Ahí te va, el botija de aquí, quería jugarle una broma a Brasil, porque últimamente no nos está poniendo atención y le íbamos a poner la clásica broma de la cubeta en la puerta – dijo Uruguay señalando a la puerta – cuando nos dimos cuenta que la cubeta estaba vacía y entrando por otra cubeta nos quedamos encerrados acá adentro ¿ta?

– ¿Y la luz? – dijo México cruzando sus brazos sin bajar la ceja.

Paraguay fue esta vez quien hablo y le dijo que el foco parecía estar fundido. México trato de prender el foco y después de ver que en verdad no encendía, les creyó a los cuates. Los miro a los dos y soltó un suspiro, negando con la cabeza.

Paraguay y Uruguay usualmente no hacían travesuras, ese era trabajo del triate, Honduras, Salvador y Nicaragua. México al final los dejo ir sin castigo, al ver que solo era para llamar la atención de Brasil, siendo una broma inofensiva y claramente hecha por novatos.

Antes de que se fueran, México les encargo que avisaran sobre el foco fundido a lo que los cuates asintieron y se fueron corriendo antes de que su hermano mayor cambiara de opinión. México sintió como todos los de su equipo lo estaban mirando y cuando se voltio a verlos, soltaron la risa.

México saco el machete de la pared en la cual se había encajado y solo sonrío a su equipo. Estos al ver a su comandante con el machete en mano y una sonrisa en su cara, callaron al instante. México amplio su sonrisa y guardo su machete.

Miro hacia Alemania y este solo negó con la cabeza mientras tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. México solo encogió los hombros y cerró la puerta, no sin antes meter la cubeta vacía en el cuarto.

Su camino al comedor fue tranquilo de ahí en fuera, al igual que su desayuno. Argentina y Chile hablaron un rato con México sobre algunas cosas y México saludo a sus demás hermanos. De ahí en fuera su equipo y él se dirigieron hacia su área, nuevamente.

Seguían chismeando sobre los últimos acontecimientos en el complejo cuando México vio a USA caminando frente a ellos y buscando algo. USA paso su mirada alrededor de si y una vez que paso por donde se encontraban ellos puso una sonrisa en su rostro, sin más, empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

México conocía muy bien a USA y sabía que si el gringo lo estaba buscando a esas horas de la mañana con una sonrisa solo era para una cosa. Quería pedirle un favor.

– Corre Mex, viene por ti – dijo Tailandia, burlándose de él.

– No seas grosero – dijo Antártica, dándole un codazo a Tailandia.

Ellos siguieron caminando a pesar de que USA caminaba hacia ellos. En su mente México estaba rezando porque USA en verdad solo estuviera de buenas y quisiera solo saludarlo. Para la suerte que tenía México, no fue el caso.

– ¡Mexi, que bueno verte! – dijo USA, extendiendo sus brazos a los lados con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – Necesito un favor de ti-

Antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, México ya estaba poniendo una mano arriba de el para callarlo – Ni madres, tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para andar haciendo tus mandados.

– Mexi, por favor, solo escúchame okay? – dijo USA agachándose un poco y juntando sus manos enfrente de él, para rogarle.

México suspiro, pero no volvió a decir nada. USA tomo su oportunidad y empezó a hablar.

– Necesito que me cubras en el reporte de estado esta mañana – México lo iba a volver a interrumpir, ya estaba incluso negando con la cabeza, cuando USA se le adelanto – Voy a tener una cita con Filipinas a las 10.

México se quedó boquiabierto ante esto. Su primo, Filipinas, el cual tomaba como uno más de sus hermanos, con su mejor amigo.

– ¿Qué? – dijo Tailandia al ver que nadie decía nada.

USA se giró hacia el asiático y apenas estaba abriendo la boca para responderle, cuando USA se encontró con su cuello entre los brazos de México, mientras este le hacía un cerillito en la cabeza.

– Hasta que te animaste cabron, ya era hora de que lo invitaras – dijo México mientras USA trataba de librarse del agarre del otro – vez, te dije que te iba a decir que si y tú de collón.

– Yeah, yeah, gracias Mexi – dijo USA, peinándose el cabello una vez que logro liberarse del agarre del otro – Entonces… si lo puedes hacer.

México le chasqueo la lengua y puso sus manos en su cadera – Pus que tan mal amigo me crees, obvio que sí.

– Gracias Mexi, no sabes cuánto – empezó a decir USA, pero fue interrumpido por México, de nuevo.

– Eh, eh, eh, perate – dijo México levantando un dedo – solo por esta vez, de ahí en fuera las demás van por tu cuenta.

USA asintió con su cabeza y le dio un fuerte abrazo, levantándolo y girándolo alrededor. Una vez lo bajo, México tuvo que tomar el brazo de Antártica para no perder el equilibrio, el cual dejo que México tomara su brazo al igual que lo sujeto con la otra mano como apoyo extra.

– Okay, dame un minuto y te mando la información necesaria que vas a presentar – México iba a decir algo, pero USA siguió hablando, viendo su Tablet – No te preocupes, es lo mismo que ya había visto con Brasil y contigo la semana pasada, nada nuevo a sucedido.

México asintió ante esto y sintió como recibía una notificación por medio de su reloj, avisándole que USA le había mandado un correo. Saco su Tablet de la mochila, con la que siempre debía cargar su división, y empezó a pasar rápido la información por su Tablet.

– ¿Cuándo toca el reporte?

– A las 8 – dijo USA calmado.

México abrió sus ojos como platos y miro a su reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para que fueran las 8.

– Puta madre USA, la sala de juntas esta hasta arriba – dijo México guardando su Tablet en la mochila, lo más rápido que podía – Ale, necesito que hagas un reporte de los casos 068 y 072 que son los que nos faltan.

Alemania asintió ante su comandante y México se ajustó las jaretas de su mochila para prepararse para correr. Le deseo suerte a USA al igual que lo maldijo por no poder tener una cita a horas normales y salió corriendo del pasillo, hacia los elevadores.

Una vez los encontró, presiono el botón incontables veces hasta que este se abrió. Cuando se abrió se dio cuenta de que estaba casi lleno, se metió como pudo y al ver que todos los botones de los pisos estaban presionados decidió tomar las escaleras.

Cuando al fin llegó al quinto piso, donde estaba la sala de juntas más grande del complejo, ya estaba retrasado por 5 minutos. Justo su suerte, desde que se volvió comandante, no había llegado tarde a ninguna junta. Primera vez que USA le dejaba un reporte de estado y obviamente tenía que llegar tarde.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y ONU se sobresaltó ante el ruido. México se disculpó por la tardanza, ante la organización y los países conectados, y tomo su lugar al lado de ONU.

China por su parte solo se rio levemente ante su amigo latino, mientras que Israel, Suiza y ONU lo veían reprobatoriamente. Corea del Norte solo accedió a una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza en forma de saludo.

Una vez todos ya estaban presentes, ONU dio inicio al reporte empezando con Corea del Norte. Por su parte el solo reportaba que no había existido ningún altercado en su territorio y seguían haciendo lo posible por rescatar a los que aún siguieran sobreviviendo en Corea del Sur.

Corea del Norte mando explotar su frontera con Corea del Sur, una vez que su hermano accedió a ser resguardado en su territorio, transformando a Corea del Sur en una isla tras la gran explosión.

Israel menciono que seguían llegando sobrevivientes de Asia y África y que pronto iba a necesitar que un equipo de extracción fuera a su territorio para poder trasladar cierta cantidad de personas.

China reporto que hubo un incidente en uno de sus estados pero que lo pudieron controlar, antes de que se pudiera propagar.

Confirmo también el estado en el que estaba Vietnam, Japón, Taiwán, Hong Kong y Macao, que eran los países que andaban residiendo junto con él y que habían logrado crear un frente estable contra el virus.

Suiza fue el último en reportar, de los conectados. Él estaba tratando de desarrollar la cura en contra del virus, pero hasta ahorita cualquier cosa que había tratado había sido rechazada por el cuerpo humano o simplemente no daba resultados.

No importaba cuantos sujetos de prueba le lleváramos, no teníamos idea de cómo revertir el proceso y eso cada vez ponía más en riesgo nuestra situación tan delicada. Como todas las veces anteriores que, aún no había cura.

Cuando era el momento de que México diera su reporte, este se paró y empezó a dar la misma información que les había dado USA hace poco menos de una semana. Debido a la hora de la junta no había tenido tiempo de leer la información que le había mandado USA.

Una vez que termino de hablar se sentó y al segundo se tuvo que volver a parar.

– Es bueno escuchar que no ha habido ningún incidente en América, pero quisiera saber si ya tomaron una decisión en cuanto a la propuesta que les mande – Dijo China entrelazando sus manos y sosteniendo su cabeza en ellas.

México maldijo a USA por decirle 5 minutos antes de la junta. Levanto un dedo en el aire y les pidió un momento. En el documento de usa busco la palabra “propuesta” con el ctrl f y cuando el buscador le dijo que tenía cero resultados, lo volvió a maldecir, hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho China.

– ¿Propuesta? – dijo México, levantando su cabeza hacia las pantallas enfrente de él. USA no les había comentado nada la semana pasada sobre alguna propuesta.

China se aclaró la garganta y se enderezo ante las miradas de todos en él. A China se le veía nervioso, pero a México no se le podía ocurrir alguna idea de la razón detrás de ello. Al final, China cedió ante las miradas de todos y con un ademán hacia México, empezó a aclarar la situación.

– Hace unas dos semanas les mande, al correo del continente, una propuesta sobre empezar a buscar una vacuna ante el virus – Suiza estaba a punto de hablar cuando China lo detuvo levantando la mano – déjame terminar Suiza – una vez Suiza asintió China siguió – No hemos tenido éxito desarrollando una cura hasta ahora y dudo que dentro de unos meses logremos tener una-

– Es un proceso largo y tardado, no se crea una vacuna del día a la mañana – dijo Suiza interrumpiendo a China mientras se levantaba de su asiento, exaltado ante las palabras de China.

China puso las manos en la mesa y tomo aire – No es mi intención menospreciar tu trabajo Suiza, mi preocupación no yace en los infectados o en los zombies, si no en los que están por infectarse.

Ante la confusión clara de todos en la sala, China prosiguió – Cada día son más los infectados y la mayoría de ellos no son por heridas mortales. La mayoría padece ante una simple mordida o rasguño. Si hubiera una vacuna, podríamos prevenir muchas transformaciones al igual que disminuiría en gran parte la cantidad de infectados.

– No solo eso, si logramos tener una vacuna, podemos evitar una transformación segura al morir, al fin nuestros muertos podrían descansar en paz – dijo Israel, claramente emocionado ante la idea que presentaba China.

– ¿Tu sabias algo de esto? – dice México volteando a ver a ONU.

ONU niega con su cabeza y trata de justificar a USA – Es la primera vez que lo escucho, pero tal vez USA puso algo en el informe.

México negó con la cabeza. Sabía mejor que nadie como tomaba notas USA y siempre las tomaba poniendo persona, tema en general y su idea. Ya había buscado propuesta y sabía que la única otra opción sería buscar directamente “China” en el documento.

Queriendo tener fe en su mejor amigo lo escribió en el buscador y recibió el mismo número de resultados que con propuesta, cero. México podía escuchar a los otros países conectados hablar entre ellos sobre los pros y los contras de la propuesta dada por China, pero México tenía preocupaciones mayores.

México entro al correo del continente, el cual tanto USA como Brasil tenían acceso, y vio que en los correos más recientes estaba uno de China abierto. México lo abrió, pero ya sabía de qué iba a tratar después de leer el título “Vaccine proposal”.

En el correo estaba tal cual dijo China, una propuesta clara, en inglés, sobre su idea acerca del desarrollo de una vacuna. México le paso la Tablet a ONU y este la tomo, leyendo el contenido.

El correo había sido mandado hace dos semanas. Hace dos semanas México había tenido que faltar a la junta debido a una misión de último momento, pero eso no justificaba porque USA no les había hablado sobre la propuesta la semana pasada, cuando estaban los tres y tenían tres horas para ponerse al corriente entre ellos.

México no pudo evitar suspirar ante el viejo habito de USA regresando, de nuevo estaba empezando a ocultarles cosas.

Para su ventaja, México sabía que USA siempre era demasiado confiado en cuanto a la rutina, de ahí la razón por la que no borro el correo de China a pesar de saber que tanto Brasil y México tenían acceso.

Ambos le habían dejado ese trabajo tedioso a USA y, por ende, no le cruzo por la mente que alguno de los dos se metería al correo sin decirle antes.

México miro a los países conectados, claramente muy entrados en su discusión. México miro al techo maldiciéndose por ser siempre al que le tocaba resolver ese tipo de situaciones.

México tomo valor y sacando su lado político, se dirigió a ellos.

– A ver espérense – o lo más político que podía – por el momento América no tiene respuesta alguna sobre la propuesta, pero no creo que la decisión sea solo nuestra. Esta decisión afectara a todos y como tal debe de reunirse toda la asamblea.

México dijo mirando a cada uno de los países – Esta es la primera vez que un virus humano logra afectar a países como tales y por ende sería la primera vez que tendríamos que tomar una vacuna. No sabemos cómo nos podría afectar esto y mucho menos sabemos si habrá cambios en nuestra gente, territorio o cultura.

Una vez termino de hablar se quedo en silencio la sala por unos segundos, todos pensando en lo que había dicho aquel país americano. En ese mismo momento Alemania contacto a México por su auricular.

– Mex, tenemos contacto con Rusia – México se quedó confundido.

Alemania sabía que si tenían contacto con alguien dentro de Rusia el protocolo indicaba mandar al equipo Europa o Asia. Pero si Alemania lo estaba contactando a él, eso solo podía significar que tenían contacto directo con Rusia.

– Dame detalles – dijo México, abriendo su canal del auricular.

– Tenemos contacto directo con Rusia. Se encuentra con otros cuatro países en algún lado de Europa central. Aún estamos por confirmar posición exacta.

México alzo su mirada y se encontró con la de ONU, el cual pregunto si todo estaba bien. México asintió y se dirigió a los otros países.

– Rusia al parecer esta vivo y se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros pidiendo una extracción – México pudo ver las caras de alivio por parte de China y Corea del Norte al saber que su amigo estaba vivo.

– Por el momento tengo que retirarme, pero se queda ONU para aclarar cualquier otra duda que tengan conforme a los datos de América – México siguió hablando – Se que queda pendiente lo de la propuesta, pero hay muchos factores por revisar. Les prometo que Brasil, USA y yo lo revisaremos y les avisaremos en cuanto tomemos una decisión.

Sin más que decir México se dio media vuelta y agarro su mochila, la cual había dejado en el piso al lado suyo. En cuanto salió de la sala abrió su canal.

– Alemania – En cuanto México escucho un beep por parte de su auricular, dándole señal que estaba en un canal directo solamente con Alemania, siguió hablando – Ya voy para allá. Dile al equipo que se aliste de inmediato y Ale, haz todo lo que puedas para no perder contacto con Rusia.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas extras:
> 
> -Esto es Post-COVID-19
> 
> -Todos hablan en su idioma pero traen traductor y si el receptor no lo trae entonces pondré el dialogo en el idioma del otro al igual que el traductor es decente y no sabe traducir groserías ni muletillas de países.
> 
> Edades de los latinos y apodos
> 
> 26 Argentina  
> 25 Chile  
> 24 México  
> 23 Colombia, Ecuador y Venezuela (trillizos)  
> 22 Puerto Rico y Cuba (gemelos)  
> 21 Costa Rica  
> 20 Perú  
> 19 Bolivia  
> 18 Honduras, Salvador, Nicaragua (triate)  
> 17 Paraguay, Uruguay (cuates)  
> 16 Guatemala  
> 15 República Dominicana  
> 14 Panamá  
> 13 Belice


End file.
